iHave A Great Family
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Something's wrong with her momma; she just knows it. Jennette sneaks away from run-through time to go back home and finds something shocking. Nathan, Miranda, Noah and Jerry are on their way after her...especially Nathan.


Jennette sat on the living room couch to the Shay's apartment, holding her cellphone in her hands as her legs were tucked against her chest. She's been sitting there for the past hour as the others were getting ready, waiting for a call from her mother.

It would be unusual for her mother to call her this early, but Jennette was desperate.

Last night when Jennette was calling her, like every other night, her mother never picked up her call. Jennette kept trying and trying after some time, but she **never** once picked up. And that worried the blonde.

Jennette would have understood if her mother went to sleep early or was out with friends or family. It was six o'clock, so it would have made sense, but her mother would have called her in the morning, **but she never did**.

Neither did her brothers, and she was sure they weren't so involved with their video games to not pick up the phone.

Why wouldn't Jennette be so worried? She had a feeling that something was wrong back home, and she had to get there, but she drove straight to the studio and wasn't allowed back out for it was almost run-through time...as soon as the other stars were ready.

"Jennette, put the phone away," Dan ordered, walking around as he was making sure the set was all ready to go.

"But Dan, can't I just-?" Jennette tried to ask, but Dan shook his head. "But, Dan!"

"No buts, McCurdy," Dan said over his shoulder. "It's almost time and we can't have any distractions or interruptions. You know the rule."

Jennette sighed as Dan walked away. She couldn't control her fingers to turn off her phone - she just kept staring at the black screen just **hoping** it would light up with her house number.

But she couldn't wait any longer. Jennette hopped off the couch and walked around the people running around the place. She just **had** to escape Los Angeles, but leaving through the front door wasn't going to work.

That's when Jennette remembered the one way door. She could escape from there. Especially since everyone's too busy at the moment with their jobs, it would be easy.

And it was. Jennette made a breakthrough, so no one would notice her. The blonde ran straight out the door and towards the parking lot where she jumped into her car, started the engine, and drove out to S LOS ANGELES ST, making her way home.

She wouldn't be able to act without knowing her mother was okay.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Jennette?" Miranda called out as she jumped from set to set, seeing the blue eyed girl no where.<p>

"She's in the Shay's Apartment," One man directed Miranda and she thanked him before running there, only to find Noah resting on the island.

"Noah?" Miranda called and he turned around.

"What goes on?" Noah asked as if he was Gibby with his hands stretched out to his sides.

"Have you seen Jennette?" Miranda asked, walking over to him, "Please say yes."

"Sorry, Miranda," Noah said and Miranda's shoulders dropped. "I haven't seen her since we all came in an hour ago."

"I have to practice the beginning with her," Miranda said as she waved her script in the air, "But I can't find her anywhere."

"Have you checked-" Noah was about to ask, but Miranda cut him off.

"I've checked **everywhere**, but had no luck."

"She's not even picking up her phone," Jerry added, walking on the set with his cellphone still against his ear. "It keeps going to voice mail."

"Did you leave one?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, I told her to call me back about three times already," Jerry answered as he canceled the call, "But nothing yet."

"This is horrible," Miranda feared, "Where could she have gone?"

"Where could who have gone?" Nathan asked as he fixed his sleeves when walking on the set.

"Jennette is no where to be found," Noah filled him in. "She won't pick up her phone and no one knows where she is."

"That's horrible!" Nathan yelled. "Does **anyone** have at least a clue?"

The three shook their heads and Nathan started to worry too.

"Alright everyone, let's get this show on the road!" The director announced, walking across the set. "Wait, where's Jennette?"

"That's what we're all asking!" Nathan, Noah, Miranda and Jerry answered together.

"She was here!" Dan said. "I told her to put her phone away when she was sitting on the couch waiting for the others to finish. Where could she have gone?"

"Everyone split up!" The director yelled. "Search everywhere for Jennette!"

Nathan was about to run to the changing room when he felt his phone vibrate. He fished it out of his back pocket and his heart almost dropped when seeing who it was.

It was a twitter text.

_jennettemccurdy: Garden Grove here I come._

"Everyone stop!" Nathan screamed and they all did, staring at Nathan. "I know where she is!"

"Where?" Came from different directions in the room.

"She's driving home," Nathan answered, looking down at his phone in case something else was going to come, but didn't. "Something must have happened." Nathan paused, looking into deep space before talking again, "I'm going after her."

"Count me in!" Noah said, walking over to Nathan.

"Me too!" Jerry said.

"And me," Miranda added.

"Fine, we'll all carpool in my car. I know how to get to her house by heart."

"You don't honestly think we're going to waste a run-through day," The director came up to stop the four stars from walking away.

"Yeah, we are," Nathan said, pushing him aside. "Because this is **our sister** we're talking about. We're all going to find her."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Dan asked. "We all just can't sit here waiting for you five to come back."

"I don't care what you guys do," Nathan honestly said, "But we're going to go find Jennette and find out what's wrong."

And with that the four stars ran out of the studio before someone else had said something and jumped into Nathan's car - Noah and Nathan in the front seat, Miranda and Jerry in the back.

"Do you think she's really on her way home?" Jerry just had to ask as everyone was putting on their seat belts and Nathan was starting the car.

"Twitter said so," Nathan answered, pulling out from the parking lot.

"What do you think she went home for?" Noah questioned out loud.

"I hope..." Miranda was going to share, but didn't.

"Oh my, God, I hope not," Nathan looked up at the rear-view mirror to see Miranda's shocked face. They were both thinking the same thing.

Debra McCurdy.

* * *

><p>Jennette finally pulled up into her driveway. She scanned her house - nothing was wrong on the outside. It was still daylight outside so there were no lights on, but none of the windows were opened. Jennette got out of her car and ran up to the door. She was going to ring the doorbell, but decided to just use her key.<p>

With her shaking hands, she was finally able to open the door after some time, and as soon as she walked in...

"Momma?" Jennette called into the house house. "Marcus? Dustin? Scott?"

No one replied.

Jennette's heart raced.

Her palms became sweaty.

She was going to faint.

The actress still ran around her house through every room, opened every door, and even the backyard. No one was found anywhere.

"Momma!" Jennette still called out.

Tears already were falling out of her eyes. There wasn't even a note left anywhere in the kitchen or living room.

Jennette sniffed as she slowly fell to the ground. She brought her legs up against her chest and rested her head on her knees.

This wasn't happening.

* * *

><p>"Are we almost there?" Miranda asked, jumping in her seat.<p>

Nathan took a left turn onto Lampson Avenue and a sign on the right said "Welcome to Garden Grove."

"We're here," Nathan answered and the three sat up straight in their seats.

Nathan had pulled up in a driveway behind another car and as soon as he turned off his car the four all ran out of the car. Nathan sprinted to the front door as his friends came up behind him. The brown haired let himself in and was met with silence.

"Is she here?" Jerry asked.

Nathan didn't say anything. He just started running in and out different rooms - Miranda followed him as Noah and Jerry ran upstairs.

"Jennette!" Noah called out.

"Jennette?" Miranda asked.

"It's us!" Jerry added.

Nathan didn't say anything; his heart was racing too fast to let him speak.

He knew his heart stopped beating when he stopped in the game room.

It was her.

Jennette.

Having her back to him.

"Jennette?" Nathan whispered.

The blonde slowly turned her head around.

Her eyes were red and puffy.

Her face was wet.

But she smiled.

"Nathan!" Jennette couldn't help herself as she got up to hug him. "Nathan, she's not here!"

Nathan didn't say anything. He just grabbed her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Nathan, did you-" Miranda walked in, but stopped herself when looking at the girl Nathan had in his arms. "Jennette!" Miranda came to hug her.

"You're here too?" Jennette asked, letting go of Nathan to wipe the tears away from her eyes and face.

"We're all here," Miranda whispered. "Jerry and Noah too. I think they're upstairs." Miranda nervously pointed up when noticing she was interrupting something. "I-I'm going t-to go find them now." She walked out and the two were quiet.

"Are you out of your mind?" Nathan was the first to ask, moving Jennette's hair away from her face as he used his thumb to wipe the tears that were still falling out of her eyes away.

Jennette nodded her head, smiling.

"Where is she?" Nathan placed a hand on her cheek. "Any idea?"

"None," Jennette's voice cracked.

"Well, she's at the hospital."

Jennette's face turned pale and water was forming in her eyes again.

"Who told you?" Jennette whispered.

"Jerry and I checked before we got here," Nathan said, holding her tight as he felt her legs shake. "Jennette," he took his hands and brought them to Jennette's cheeks. "She twisted her ankle."

"What?" Jennette breathlessly asked.

"She was trying on new heels. Scott and Dustin were fighting and they bumped into Marcus who was drinking water and it spilled all over the floor and then your mom slipped."

Jennette started smiling again, bringing her hands to cover her mouth.

"She's okay?" Jennette asked through her hands.

"Of course she's okay!" Nathan laughed. "She's great!"

Jennette laughed too, jumping into Nathan's arm and he nuzzled his face in her hair. "Wait," she let go of him again. "Then why didn't they pick up their cellphones at least?"

"We have the answer to that."

Nathan and Jennette turned around and saw Jerry, Miranda and Noah each shaking a cellphone in their hands.

"How long were you guys standing there?" Nathan questioned and the three looked at each other and smiled before changing the topic.

"Oh, Jennette," Jerry said, walking over to give her a hug. "We're glad you're at least okay."

"My brothers are idiots," Jennette commented as she hugged Noah and then Miranda after Jerry. "Did I ever mention that?"

"Why don't we take you to the hospital?" Nathan said, taking her hand. "I'm sure your mother will be happy to see you."

"Thank you," Jennette whispered and Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you all," She looked around at her other friends. "You guys are amazing and I'm glad you came after me. But what about iCarly?"

"Please," Miranda said, "That can wait. Family always comes first. It's not like Dan can fire us anyways - who can play all the characters better then we can?"

Jennette couldn't help but laugh. "That is very true."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Noah asked. "Let's go see your mom."

"I love you guys," Jennette said as Nathan was pulling her out of the house.

"We love you too," Jerry, Miranda, Noah said together.

"We do," Nathan added, turning his head to Jennette. "And we're glad you're okay now."

"With amazing people like you," Jennette sighed, "Why wouldn't I be?"

The four snaked their arms around each other as they all walked to Nathan's car in the same footsteps. Because of one television show four different people are a family of their own. And nothing will tear them apart.

_Nothing at all_.


End file.
